This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives are to determine the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) and associated toxicities of concurrent hepatic arterial infusion (HAI) fluorodeoxypyrimide (FUdR) and intravenous gemcitabine combined with intravenous Yttrium-90 chimeric T84.66 in colorectal cancer patients after hepatic resection or maximum surgical debulking (to <3cm) of liver metastases;to study the feasibility and toxicities of such adjuvant therapy following resection and/or ablation of liver metastases;to evaluate the biodistribution, clearance and metabolism of Yttrium-90 and Indium-111 chimeric T84.66 administered intravenously;to estimate radiation doses to whole body, normal organs and tumor through serial nuclear imaging;to correlate proteomic profiles pre and post-therapy with toxicities and anti-tumor effects.